Walking in
by sauriemilia
Summary: Damon walks in on something he could have only dreamed of, leading to him releasing his frustration. o/s


**Hello, this is a little one shot that came to mind as a gift to Laynna, my smutty muse. A million thank you's to Chelle for the incredible beta work on this drabble. Make sure to read her stuff, with Im sure you already have because she is awaesome like that. **.net/u/2604106/chellethebelle **Thats** **where you find her. So here it goes, dont forget to read and review!**

* * *

><p>'Why?' It was the first thing that came to his mind as he stormed in his bedroom slamming the door shut. He was a vampire for crying out loud, he was supposed to have super senses. So how could he justify having walked in on Elena while she was touching herself? Nothing; he was stupid. What was even more stupid was the fact that he had run away like a prepubescent idiot. He could have walked to her bed, grabbed her ankles, spread her legs open and, "UNGH! FUCK!" He punched the wall and didn't even stop to think about repairing it.<p>

He walked to the bathroom and opened tap ran the water in the sink to rinse his bloodied hand. He was thinking of a plan to release all that frustration. He wanted to go to the nearest bar, seduce a girl, bring her back, have a snack, fuck her brains out, and then send her home with a freshly wiped memory. But he immediately ruled it out; he couldn't do that to Elena, he just couldn't, not anymore.

So he ran the water in the bathtub. No girly scents or stupid bubbles, he just needed to unwind. He ran at vampire speed to the liquor cabinet to grab his favorite bottle of bourbon, and ran back upstairs. He set the bottle aside and started taking his clothes of like they were on fire. He threw them on the ground and stepped in the tub. He sat down feeling the warm water enveloping him and the cool marble from the tub caressing his ass. He molded against the marble and let the warmth of the water welcome him. He was trying to keep his mind off things, so he started thinking out loud.

"Death. See? You can think about something else. Death. Bones. Puppies. Lick. To lick Elena's clit," he cursed and groaned because of where his thoughts led him, immediately feeling his cock getting hard and lifting. Blood was pumping faster through his body and he felt it travel south to fill the veins in his engorged member.

"Fuck this!" he cursed and brought his hand down to his shaft. He took his penis in his hand and rubbed the head with his thumb spreading his precum around his length. His thumb lingered on slit on his head touching the slit on his head and imagined the softness and tanginess of Elena's tongue playing around that same spot. The way her lips would open slightly to take the head in, little by little, he closed his eyes. Images of her lips and the beautiful olive skin of her neck as he would touch her there to bring his shaft deeper in her mouth played in his mind.

He ran his hand up and down his cock slowly, almost like a caress, like he imagined her delicate mouth would do it. The waster started waving around him as he moved his hand a little faster and he thought of the feeling of her humming around his length. His bicept started to flex and clench with the ministrations of his hand. Elena's face came to his mind then, how her eyes were shut tightly as her thumb rubbed her pink and plump bundle of nerves. How her lips were parted and the panting, mind-wrecking sounds that came out of her throat. How her sex looked inviting and moist enough for him just to thrust forward and let it envelop him.

His hand moved up and down faster and his cock was throbbing with need, with all of the pent up passion that was there waiting for her just to take it, to throw it away to do whatever she wanted with it because it was hers and hers alone.

With his free hand he squeezed his balls and let out a guttural groan. He continued stroking and squeezing until her face as she released came to his mind again. Her tiny smile, her moaning, the way her hips lifted from the bed to ride out her orgasm, he imagined her thrusting her hips upward to meet his as he emptied inside her. With that thought, he was gone. "Elena!" he yelled her name and his dick contracted to shoot out all his pent up feelings and regrets, the milky substance danced and swirled in the water of the tub.

He took the bottle from the floor and took a vast swig. His phone started vibrating and he saw Elena's name flash in the screen. He ignored it and laid his head down at the edge of the tub. Sighing for what he couldn't have, because it was right, just not right now.

* * *

><p><strong>If you can handle smuttiness to the 100th power follow me on twitter sauriemilia ;) I spy... The review button!<strong>


End file.
